The Best Painter in the World!
by DeathSmirk
Summary: After allying with Law and their 'business' on Punk Hazard, they recused a man from starvation. Only to find out that they recused a famous painter, who they just read about on the newspaper. They decided to stop at a small island to pick up some more food on their way to Dressrosa, only to get caught (lamely) by some bounty hunters. Would a certain death painter help them?


**Disclaimer: I don't own or will ever own One Piece, I only own some of the plot and (very few) my own character/s.**

**Spoilers for the Punk Hazard arc and newer**

**No pairings**

* * *

Rio smirked cruelly : normal text

_He watched as his master got stabbed in the stomach _: flash back

**Gum Gum no Pistol **: name of an attack/technique

'He is pissing me off!' : thoughts

"Sanji! MEAT!" : speech

* * *

**Prologue**

A young man rose out of his rest, opened the door and walked out into the dock of his small ship. "Huh?" 'Where on earth am I in' he thought glancing around. His eyes meet a endless sea with no land in sight. '...' "You stupid bastard!" the man yelled, some how managing to keep a deadly smirk on his face, his eye twitching. "Where the hell you let us drift to!"

* * *

**Chapter One: A Famous Painter and a Mysterious Pirate**

**This story is set after the Punk Hazard arc**

[Aboard the Thousand Sunny]

**"**5 days and 8 hours from now! On the solitary island north of Dressrosa, Green Bit, southeast beach!" Trafalgar Law said into the speaker phone of his den den mushi,

"We'll leave Caesar there at 3 in the afternoon. Feel free to pick him up. I won't do anything more than this."

"Huhuhu! You make me sad. I wanted to drink with you now that you're grown up..." Donquixote Doflamingo replied back.

"Hang up, This is all!" *Tlac* Law placed down the phone, and hung up on the ex-Shichibukai.

"Uff, that was close! I was about to get caught in his pace again!" Luffy said after Law hung up, with meat shaped eyes.

"Wait, we didn't specify how many men he could bring!" worried Sanji "What are we going to do if he takes his whole crew with him!" he shouted at Law.

"That's not a problem" The captain of the Heart pirates, the ally of the Straw Hat pirates, and the shichibukai, retorted back calmly.

"?"

"In our tactic, returning Caesar to him is already like a decoy."

"Do you mean that we should use this chance to destroy the SMILE factory?" asked Ussop

"Yes, but we don't know where that is" said Law, scowling. "A factory is big, how can you not know where it is? We'll understand as soon as we get there. One of my beams will be enough!"

"BRO!" while Ussop, Chopper and Franky did the Super! pose, Law spoke, somewhat to himself "For some reason, I wasn't able to get any information about it."

"That factory is very important to the enemy. There might be some secret behind it." Nami replied, putting on a thoughtful look.

"Torao~ have you ever been there?" Asked Luffy

"No, I haven't, it's his country."

"Then we should think after getting there! Heheheh, ready for an adventure!" Luffy cheered with his hands behind his head. "I'm looking forward to seeing Dressrosa! I also wanna go to Wanokuni though!"

"Don't be stupid! It's not a place you can go to without a plan!" Law shouted at Luffy's so called "plan" which is not even a plan.

"Sanji, I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?"

"Sandwiches"

"Waah! I want a cotton candy sandwich!"

"Just tea for me.

"I hate bread"

"!" Law stared at the Straw Hat crew in astonishment, he was completely ignored. He was already regretting allying with the Straw Hats.

After breakfast and the Straw Hats agreement to go to Zou together with Kin'emon and Law. Nami picked up the news paper abandoned on the floor from before breakfast (the newspaper about the allies and stuff) and flipped through the pages,

"Hey who's him?"

Every one out of boredom, including Law, gathered around Nami to look at what she's referring to. It was a picture of a young man around his early twenties. He had messy dark blue, almost black hair, that was roughly brushed to one side. Dark blue eyes and a slightly tanned but paled face smiled brightly at the readers. The most noticeable thing about his is that he has a white piece of cloth-like material wrapped around his right eye only, diagonally wrapped around his head. Above him said a bold headline; "An interview with the Famous Painter, Niyaniya Rio!"

"Do you guys know him" Nami asked looking around the crew. Copper was on top of Law's hat, while Law was trying in vain to pull him of while Law was trying to read the article. "No, so it's a mystery man?"

Nami sighed, looked around again, every one of them was trying to read the article of the "Famous" man.

"We have finally found Niyaniya Rio, the famous painter that had appeared a few years ago. We finally got a picture and a interview of him." Nami read out loud, mainly to herself, but also the the rest who was listening in as well.

"Niyaniya Rio is a famous but mysterious painter-"

"See I told you he was a mystery man!"

While Luffy was crying out in pain on the docks due the the large bump on his head, Nami continued reading.

"-who travels by boat around the seas selling his paintings to the lucky ones who found his little boat, which is easily recognizable by the large letters DP painted in white on blue flag on top of his boat. His painting can be sold anywhere between 100,000 to 100,000,000 beli on the market. Strangely enough even though knowing how much his paintings are worth, he still sells them at 10,000 beli each, only enough for 2 people to eat enough for 7 days** (A/N I don't really know what are 14 meals cost :( ) **His paintings have the letters DP on them, much similar to his flag, it is impossible to counterfeit and one can easily see the difference between real and fake, it is like a curse was place on the letters themselves. People who are lucky enough to bump into his small boat, wether a pirate, marine or a normal citizen will buy all the painting they could, ending up rich after selling these paintings. His paintings now meant the person who owns it is extremely rich and powerful."

Nami suddenly froze after reading the article, not even blinking. "Nami-swan! What's wrong?! Do you need a kiss from your prince to save you from this illness?!"

"So can I see your panties now?" Sanji kicked Brook into the wall, stoping him from peeking at Nami.

"Wow! That guy seems SUPER!"

"I wonder if he will give me free meat!"

"Wow, I want to meet him!"

"I wonder if he knows me, after all I am a very brave warrior!"

While Franky, Chopper and Ussop did the SUPER! pose, with Luffy in the background drooling over the mass amount of meat he might get if he meet this "mystery man", Law's eyes twitch at their behavior and picked up the fallen newspaper that had fallen out of Nami's hands who was still frozen. A piece of fluttered out.

Brook picked the fallen piece of paper up and looked at it. Sanji stared up side down at it, "A wanted poster" he remarked, taking in a puff of his cigarette.

"Death Painter?." Franky questioned, some how leaning over Brook's shoulder without anyone seeing his massive frame. "Never heard of him."

"Yohohoho! I think none of us even seen him, even though I have no eyes to see with! Yohoho!"

Brook jabbed a bony finger at the picture the poster provided it with. The picture was clearly taken at night, "Death Painter"'s face was shadowed, only the white of his eye and a cruel smirk was the only sign a man's face was there. On top of his head was a beanie so black and blended in with the background you can bearly see it. 2 white dots and a white curve with strips on made a cruel smile (or was it a smirk?) on the beanie. Tracing the "smirk" you can see that the beanie is lopped sided to cover one eye.

"Oh! His bounty is 200,000,000, even higher then Zoro's!," at this Zoro, who was still sleeping, scowled. "I want to fight him!"

At this Ussop and Chopper shakes due to fear, silently shouting at Luffy to not fight Death Painter.

"I don't think you should do that Strawhat-ya" Law said reading the newspaper, not even looking at Luffy. At this Chopper and Ussop sighed in relief. " Nobody knows much about him yet, you don't even barely know what he looks like. Death Painter seems to be a very dangerous man, the news paper wrote about him. Besides he is not our goal.

Suddenly every one crowded around Law (except for Nami), with Franky, Brook, Luffy, Ussop and Chopper chanting "Read it, read it, read it!"

A vein appeared on Law "Would you all shut up!" he yelled. The ones who were chanting, pouted and looked at him with watery eyes. "Fine I'll read it" he grumbled, giving in.

"Death Painter, a mysterious-"

"Hey another mystery man!" said Luffy is the background

"-pirate. Not much is known about the man, not even his name. There was signs of his fights a few years ago, but nothing big was done before. Now he is wanted for sinking marine ships belonging to high ranked marines, infiltrating and some times destroying serval marine bases, capturing and/or killing pirates with over 80,000,000 bounties, killing a whole island of innocents and letting free all the criminals on a small island. He only got a bounty now because only recently were the marines able to take a picture of him. At every battle scene there were paint every where, there were numerous sightings like this before but only now we can confirm it is him. One witness of his fight stated that he had over 100 people. Nobody ever saw his ship and we couldn't find proof that he was a pirate until we found a message on the ground written in paint saying that he was a pirate. Along with this message was what we think is his flag; (picture on the right). If anyone see this flag or see his, please contact any Marine base." Law finished taking a deep breath in.

"See! This is why you shouldn't mess with him!"

"H-he sounds really creepy and scary!" Chopper shrieked. He and Ussop is shaking even more now.

"He sounds SUPER! strong!"

"Never fear Nami-swan and Robin-chwan! I'll protect you! Hey Nami-swan are you oka-"

"Listen people!" Nami yelled, every body startled over her sudden exclamation except for Robin (yep even Law!). "We have to find this man!"

"Who?" they asked, their heads tilting to a side in sync. Nami sighed, grabbing the newspaper forcefully from Law's hans, flipped over the pages and pointed at a picture of a certain blue haired man.

"Niyaniya Rio, the famous painter of course!" she let out a cackle, "If we can find him we got to buy (or steal) all his paintings and sell them all at high prices! Think of all the money we ( I) can get!" Another cackle with beli signs in her eyes while all the other straw hats and Law sweat dropped.

"Nami-swan is so beautiful when she thinks of plans to get rich!" Sanji did his noodle dance around Nami with hearts in his eyes. Everybody sweat dropped again and Law thought 'I really shouldn't have allied with them'.

"Hey Robin, whatcha staring at?" Luffy asked stretching his neck over to where Robin was, who was standing next to the railing, staring out at sea. "Hey what's that?"

"Yohohoho! If my eyes are not deceiving me it is a ship, even though-"

"You have no eyes to be deceived by." Chopper piped up, suddenly besides, Luffy.

While Brook sulked that somebody stole his line. Sanji said "Somebody is standing on the deck. He is coming this way!"

To this Zoro (finally) woke up and everybody got into a fighting stance or prepared their weapons. Law prepared his nodachi, Zoro placed a hand on his swords, Chopper took out a rumble ball, Nami grabbed hold of her clima tact, Robin got into cluch postion, Sanji dusked off his pants (while swooning over protecting Nami and Robin), Ussop placed a trembling hand on his slingshot, Brook tested out a note on his violin, Franky took out a cola bottle and Luffy warmed up. They watched as the boat getting closer and closer, and then-

The figure on the ship slumped down and fell to one side. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Everybody shouted with sharp teeth at the fallen man while sweat dropping.

"Doctor we need a doctor, hurry!" Chopper shrieked loudly

"Ah, but Chopper you are a doctor!"

"On yeah Brook! Hurry up and bring him over here!" Chopper ordered.

"I will teleport him over here" Law decided

"NO! You might hurt him!"

"..."

"No!"

"Fine."

"Sanji, bring him over here!" Sanji stepped on the air and ran forward boat with the fallen man. He gently picked him up and placed him on the dock of the Thousand Sunny. Everyone peered down at the unconscious man. He was just in his early twenties with dark blue hair and white cloth wrapped around his left eye. He wore a white hoodie and black pants that had paint all over them.

Chopper and Law, being doctors looked closer at the man while Chopper shooed the rest of the crew away.

"I wonder will he let me keep one of his kidneys" Law wondered out loud

"What! No!" Chopper yelled

"What? He only needs one"

"Shut up"

"What's this piece of cloth, is he hurt here?" Law unwrapped the piece of material covering the man's eye

They both stared at the scar that forever blinded the eye. Unlike Zoro's the scar seemed much more deeper and was a painfully looking red color. A tattoo of an beautifully drawn eye with a light blue pupil was on top of the closed eye.

"Oh Shit!" the man's good eye suddenly opened.

"Wahh!"

"What?!"

Everybody looked at him, as the man's head looked left and right rapidly. "Where the fuck is the thing covering my eye!" He yelled/screamed at them

"It's here" Law said, eyes wide open in shock from the sudden exclamation. The man snatched the piece of material and wrapped it round his head, covering his eye back again. His head thumped back down on the dock and he was unconscious back again. Everybody sweat dropped and the non-doctors continued speaking in hushed voices.

"Why do you think a man like him-" Sanji said, gesturing over to the unconscious man ", is here in the New World, he doesn't seem strong"

"Maybe he got lost?"

"Stupid marimo, not every body is like you!"

"What did you say!"

While Sanji and Zoro fought, legs clashing with swords, the rest continued to speak.

I don't get how a ship like that managed to get into the new world, it's more like a boat for 2 people" Franky looked at the boat again "But the wood work is nice"

"I also don't get how he survived the New World, he doesn't seem to have a lot of muscle, except that I don't have muscles and I am strong Yohohoho!"

"Maybe because he worships me! Everybody who worships me will gain the help of 8,000 men under the name of captain Ussop!"

"Really!" Luffy stared at Ussop in amazement, but then he looked back at the stranger "Maybe he is strong, shishishi! Will he give me meat?"

"You idiot, if he had any meat he wouldn't give it to you, he looks hungry himself!"

"Quite true, Miss Navigator. He could just have been a pile of bones with birds pecking at his rotting flesh a few days later if he gave Luffy his food."

Nami and Ussop looked at Robin in horror.

"Both of you are so beautiful when you are agree with each other!~"

Sanji appeared next to them, noodling. Zoro was some how asleep. Nobody noticed their fight had ended.

"Okay guys, we have finished the check up, it only seems that he just fainted from hunger. He didn't seem to have eaten anything for 3 days" Chopper said, waving the others over. Despite what he said, the little reindeer looked worried, while Law just looked bored.

Sanji's eye flashed, remembering how it felt like not to eat. "I'll prepare something for him" he said gruffly. "Sanji! Cook something for me too! I'm starving" Sanji kicked Luffy away while walking to the kitchen.

He returned from the kitchen after 15 minutes, plate of fried rice and a bowl of soup in his hands.

"Oi wake up guy," human doctor said poking the guy laying on the deck with his nodachi "or do you want me to remove your cloth thing again?"

The said blue haired man woke up, stared at the food and gulped it down. Chugging his last spoonful of rice down with his soup, he licked his lips. The man recovered soon after eating the meal and looked around. First at each member of the crew, rising an eyebrow at the reindeer, cyborg and living skeleton, then around the ship and looked up at the flag that proudly marked that he's aboard the Straw Hat's ship.

"So I'm on a pirate ship, huh?" the once starving man said. The rest stared at him, they were excepting him to freak out and yell for help (They were really glad that he didn't do that)

"Thank you for the meal, I gladly appreciated it!" the stranger said, jumping up using a flick of his feet then bowing his head low. "I am really sorry that I yelled at you. I'm just really... touchy with my blind eye" he said sheepishly.

Every body sweat dropped. 'Yeah... touchy is a understatement' everybody thought staring at the man who was grinning at them sheepishly.

Nami was the first one to snap out of it "Strange-blue-haired dude! You own us a lot of money for the medication, checkup, food and allowing you on our ship! At least 10,000 beli!"

"But Nami, we didn't give him any med-" Chopper stopped speaking as soon as he saw Nami glare at him with beli eyes, backing away slowly.

"Ah! Who was the doctor that helped me?" the stranger asked brightly

"Me and him" Law daring the overly bright man to do anything about it, while pointing at Chopper.

"Ah! Thanks!"

"That doesn't make me happy you idiot!"

"..."

"Hey what about mine- I mean our money" said Nami, hands on hips with an expecting face.

"Huh? Wait I will get something on my ship" with out waiting for anyone to protest he jump of the railing of the ship.

"Ah! He jumped into the sea!" Luffy rushed over to the side of the ship. He saw the stranger's boat some how on the side of the Straw Hat crew's ship. "Oh never mind" he said shaking his head "Sanji food!"

"No!"

"Sorry for making you wait!" The stranger now stood on the deck once more. 'How did he get here with out anybody noticing?' everybody thought.

"Ah here, I don't have anything except for these. Spent all my money on food" he said handing two rectangles while scratching the back of hi head. "Here, I don't know if you would like them miss, but I will give them to you anyways" as he handed the items to Nami everybody could see they are paintings.

Nami took the paintings, one in each hand. Every body peered over the navigator's shoulder and gasped. The paintings are spectacular, has a lot of fine detail and a lot of work and time must have been placed on each piece. Landscape views of a field of tangerines and a large storm with lighting flashing was on Nami's hands. They look so real, like as if the tangerines were slightly swaying to a gentle breeze and the lighting glowing an eerie light.

"It's so beautiful" Chopper whispered, inching closer. Every body had to agree with their little doctor.

"F-fine, I guess they are okay..."

"I knew you would like them, miss." The blue haired man smiled even brighter. "Well, thanks for taking care of me!" He stood on the rails bowing down again. He jumped swiftly and landed on the boat. "See ya!" A voice rang out from below.

"..."

Luffy stretched his head and looked over the side "He's gone already, aww, I wanted to ask him if he would join our crew!" he said, pouting.

"I should have got his kidney". Chopper backed away from Law. "We just rescued a random man..., not even knowing if he is dangerous or not" Law muttered to himself 'It was a really a bad idea to ally with them' he thought, regretting yet again to ally with them.

Nami studied the paintings closer and noticed something on the bottom right hand corner of each painting. The letters DP stood out against the painting. "Wait a second!"

"What, you found out you can't poop?!"

"You agree with me that we should take his kidney?"

"NO, you idiots!" Nami reached over to the fallen newspaper that was flipped open to Niyaniya Rio's article, gasping as she recognized another thing. "God damn it!" She swore "I should have gotten more paintings off him!" Everybody looked at her questionably. She groaned at their clueless and pointed out at the letters on the paintings then at the picture of the famous painter on the newspaper. The picture looked identical to the man they just fed.

"Guys, these paintings are from the famous painter Niyaniya Rio," she exclaimed, pointing again at the DP ", And that "random" dude we just saved was" she took a deep breath in and pointed at the direction where the stranger jumped off

"Niyaniya Rio! The painter that paint paintings worth 100,000 to 100,000,000 beli each!"

Everybody took a few seconds to digest the piece of information

"WHAT!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Omake:**

**Law: I KNEW we should have took his kidney. I wonder if a famous painters kidney is different to a normal person**

**Chopper: WHAT DOES THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING!**

**Law: ... Nothing, I just wanted an excuse to take his kidney (and his limbs and his heart and his brain and his lungs etc)**

**Chopper: o.O**

**Everybody else: o.O' *Sweat drop***

**Luffy: I wonder if he will give me meat! And does he poop?**

**Kin'emon: What is with the shouting *Yawns***

**Every one: *Glare***

**The beginning of the chapter was sorta copied from the manga ( chapter 700) but the rest is mine. Sorry I haven't included Kin'emon and Ceasar. I hope I haven't bored you... I hope the characters aren't too OCC... I hope it wasn't too long... I hope it wasn't too short...etc**

**Yes we will see the "random" dude again!**

**DeathSmirk**


End file.
